


Kloktober, Oct. 17th: Birthday or Sick Day

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [17]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Sick Day! Because I mentally feel like crap! So it fits.Synopsis: Pickles is sick. Pickles does not want to be sick, nor does he want to do anything about it. Charles, both as his manager and boyfriend, can’t let that rest.
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Pickles the Drummer
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kloktober, Oct. 17th: Birthday or Sick Day

“Pickles.” 

“I’m fine!” 

“Really, now.” 

“Shut up!” 

Charles sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Pickles was on the floor, literally dragging himself towards his drum set, stopping only to sniffle, sneeze, or cough hard enough it seemed it must hurt. 

“Pickles, we can record your part later. Tomorrow, or literally any other day,” Charles tried again. 

“Nyeh!” Pickles shouted and thumped his torso over the throne of his kit. “I made it.” 

“Okay,” Charles sighed, and trotted over, lifting Pickles off of the throne and into his arms. 

“Oh! Oh, you’re strong...oh god I’m dizzy,” Pickles mumbled, letting his head thunk against Charles’ chest. 

“Which is why you should have stayed in bed,” Charles said as he made his way out of the studio space and towards the bedrooms. 

“It’s a cold, I’m not gonna die!” 

“True, but it’s obviously a bad cold, that could turn into something worse. You need to rest!” 

“Make me!” 

Charles kicked the half-open door into his own room, and dropped a confused and shocked Pickles on the bed. 

Before Pickles could try and get away, he grabbed him by the legs, pulled him aside enough to get the covers from under him, and pulled them over him in one fell swoop. 

“You.” 

He started to toss off his own clothes, yanking what little loungewear he owned from his dresser drawers. 

“Are.” 

After he dressed he pulled out the remote he’d had installed in his room. It allowed him to summon Klokateers not just to him when he was sick, but to anywhere else they might be needed in Mordhaus, should the guys call him and be in need of help. 

“Staying put. And I know that, because I’m going to stay here with you.” 

Pickles smiled. “You love me.” 

“I’ve told you I do,” Charles said. 

“Awww. You really love me. Gonna call in sick, just cause I’m sick. That’s a good boyfriend. I’d suck your dick right now if I didn’t think I’d cough on it,” Pickles continued, a dreamy look in his eyes. 

Charles bit back a laugh and climbed into the bed, pulling Pickles close. “That’s sweet of you, I think.” 

“It’s an I.O.U.D.,” Pickles yawned, sniffling and snuggling against Charles. 

“...Do I want to know what that stands for?” 

“I Owe You a Dick-sucking,” Pickles replied. “Obviously.” 

“Of course,” Charles smiled. “Finally going to sleep now?” 

“Not just because you want me to,” Pickles replied. “But yeah. You’re really gonna stay?” 

“I am.” 

“Good,” Pickles wrapped his arms around Charles. “You know you’re gonna get sick though, right?” 

Charles nodded. “Worth it.” 

The blush his comment earned him from Pickles was more than worth the emotional vulnerability it had required of him.


End file.
